Representing Japan
by DragoonShana
Summary: Adopted from otaku3kagome. The regulars of Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Fudomine are in for a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

THE PRINCE OF TENNIS

**Summary:** The regulars of Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Fudomine are in for a big surprise. R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POT.

The regulars of Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Fudomine were all surprised when they were all invited to Kawamura Sushi Restaurant by Ryosaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei. The school year had just begun and they had about four months until the national tournaments. They all talked excitedly amongst themselves wondering why they were there as they waited for their coaches. They all quieted as soon as Ryosaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei entered.

"Hello, it's good to see that you all could make it" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"Ah, we have a very important announcement to make then we can eat" said Sakaki-sensei.

"In four months the national tournament is going to be held as you all know, but this year it's going to be different" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"They are splitting all the teams up into four blocks. Seeing as your four teams are the four seeds in the tournament, you're all going to be put into different blocks" said Sakaki-sensei.

"The reason for this is because this year there in going to be an international tournament and the four best high school teams will be selected for this competition. The winner team from each block will be selected to participate" said Ryosaki-sensei.

Everyone got really excited about the tournaments now. The started talking amongst each other about how cool it would be if they could be the ones to represent Japan.

"Sensei, could you please explain the rules of the tournament to us?" asked Tezuka.

"During the international tournament, the four teams have to work together as one team. During the doubles matches they will choose the partners randomly so everyone needs to be able to work together. The four teams will be representing their country, not their schools. That's why the tournament is going to be held a month after the national tournament is over" said Sakaki-sensei.

"We want you to represent Japan that's why we decided to send you to a training camp for the next four months to improve your skills and learn to work together. We already arrange for you to have private tutors as you will be out of school for that amount of time. All we need are you parents permission. Your trainers are expecting you next Saturday, which is a week from now" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"Who are our trainers?" asked Atobe.

"I don't even know who's going to be training you. They wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. Ryosaki is the only one who knows since she's the one who arranged it" said Sakaki-sensei.

"You'll find out when you get there. Here's a bit of warning, they're very strict. You better be prepared to go way past your limits" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"All we have to do is get our parents permission and then we'll be home schooled and go through hellish training for the next four months. Sounds simple enough" said Oishi.

"Not for the next four months, for the remainder of the school year. After the national tournament in four months, you'll be heading to America to train some more before competing in the international tournament. I hope you're all fluent in English" said Sakaki-sensei.

Everyone nodded in agreement, now even more excited.

"Ok, let me make a list of all the regulars to pass on to your trainers. Then we can eat" said Ryosaki-sensei.

**Seigaku**

Tezuka Kunimitsu (Captain)

Oishi Shuichiro (Vice Captain)

Fuji Syuusuke

Kikumaru Eiji

Kawamura Takashi

Inui Sadaharu

Momoshiro Takeshi

Kaido Kaoru

**Hyotei**

Atobe Keigo (Captain)

Oshitari Yuushi (Vice Captain)

Akutagawa Jiroh

Shishido Ryou

Muhaki Gakuto

Ootori Choutarou

Hiyoshi Wakashi

Kabaji Munihiro

**Rikkaidai**

Yukimura Seiichi (Captain)

Sanada Genichirou (Vice Captain)

Yanagi Renji

Yagyuu Hiroshi

Niou Masaharu

Marui Bunta

Kawahara Jackal

Kirihara Akaya

**Fudomine**

Tachibana Kippei (Captain)

Kamio Akira (Vice Captain)

Ibu Shinji

Ishida Tetsu

Sakurai Masaya

Uchimaya Kyousuke

Mori Tatsunori

Fuji Yuuta

"Ah Yuuta-kun, I'm surprised to see you on Fudomine's team" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"Well, I didn't want to deal with some of my sempais again so I chose to go to a different school. Aniki told me to come to this one because it would be better for me" said Fuji Yuuta.

"I prefer him to be with someone I trust instead of someone who would hurt him for the sake of winning" said Fuji Syuusuke.

"I see. All your teams have eight regulars and are all first and second years. There isn't anyone new on that you'll have to learn to coordinate with as you all know each other pretty well. Now all you'll need to learn is how to work with each other so that you'll be ready for any match ups" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"Make sure and get those slip signed by your parents as soon as you can. The bus will be leaving form here at 10am. Don't be late. Not let's eat" said Sakaki-sensei.

"I'll sign Takashi's right now" said Kawamura-san as he brings out the sushi.

He then signed the permission slip before continuing to make sushi for everyone. He heard the whole conversation, so he knows the importance of the training camp. After Takashi graduated from junior high, he encouraged him to continue to play in high school. He hasn't regretted his decision seeing how happy Takashi is when he's playing with his friends.

"Tezuka, where's Echizen. Is he coming back to Japan soon?" asked Sanada.

"How do you think he'll feel about missing this tournament?" asked Kirihara.

"I doubt he'll feel left out about missing out a high school tournament as he's already conquered all four grand slams. And being the youngest one to ever do so" said Yanagi.

"I doubt that Renji. Echizen always had the most fun when he's paying amongst us" said Inui.

"You'll haven't given Tezuka a chance to answer. So Tezuka, how's the brat these days. I'm curious as to what he's been up to recently" said Atobe.

"He wouldn't tell me what he's been up to recently. All I know is that he's planning to come to Japan soon. He said we will definitely see him when he does. He also sent me some pictures" said Tezuka taking out the pictures and passing then around.

"He's grown. He's around Fuji's height now" noted Inui.

"Nya, I can't call him ochibi now" pouted Kikumaru.

"He also grew out his hair, it now reaches his back" said Fuji.

"Echizen sure has changed. I guess we'll see exactly how much the next time we meet him" said Ryosaki-sensei.

The others nodded and went back to lunch. They spent the rest of the evening talking about what to expect during the training camp and who their trainers could possibly be.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning at 10am found the regulars at Kawamura Sushi anxiously waiting to depart

Saturday morning at 10am found the regulars at Kawamura Sushi anxiously waiting to depart. Everyone was excited as they loaded their luggage in the two big buses that would take them to the training camp. They bid their families, who came to see them off, goodbye and boarded the two buses. For the next two hours, they chatted excitedly amongst themselves about what they should expect for the upcoming months. Upon arriving at their destination, they all were dumbstruck. They stood in front of the biggest mansion they have ever seen.

"This is bigger than Atobe Mansion" said Gakuto.

"About twice the size" said Atobe.

"What are you doing standing there? Come on, let's go meet your trainers" said Ryosaki-sensei.

They were welcomed into the manor by the butler. Everyone was even more impressed by the interior decorating than they were of the size of the manor. Unlike most manors, where the decorating advertised the family's wealth, it had a relaxed and inviting. They were lead into one of the front parlors which was large enough to accommodate all of them comfortably.

"My name is Tamasaki, I am the butler. Please wait here momentarily while I get the Master" said the butler before leaving.

Everyone was quite shocked when their trainers entered the room. None of them considered the possibilities of them being their trainer. In front of the dumbstruck group stood the Echizen family.

"Mada mada dane, sempai-tachi" said Ryoma braking them out of their stupor.

The next moment he was glomped by a few of his sempais. The next moment he was overwhelmed by their questions until Ryosaki-sensei calmed them down.

"Alright, calm down everyone so I can introduce you all properly. As you already realized, this is the Echizen family. You already know Ryoma, so I'll just introduce you to the rest of them. This is Ryoma's father, retired pro and my former student, Samurai Nanjiroh. Next we have Ryoma's brother and sister, Ryoga and Nanri. They graciously agree to host you in their home and oversee you training for the next four months. Now Nanjiroh will now explain the rules to you" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"The rules are very simple. You are expected to do the very best you can while you're here, not just during training but in your studies as well. You will each be assigned a personal trainer that will double as your tutor four the next four months" said Nanjiroh as he motioned to the men and women entering the room. "You are all expected to respect them and follow their training menu. Any unruly behavior or acts of disrespect towards any of the trainers will not only grant you an immediate dismissal from the camp but also your team as well. Captains, I'll hold you responsible for your team. Be sure to keep them in control. Is everyone clear on the ground rules?" said Nanjiroh.

"Yes, sir" came a chorus of replies.

"Those were the ground rules. Now listen up to the rest of the rules, some of them may be subjected to change. Lights out at 9:30pm every night, no exceptions. Training begins at 5am sharp, can be changed by your personal trainer. You must attend breakfast, lunch and dinner, on time every time. That will be at 7am, 12pm and 6pm everyday. With your training regimen, you cannot afford to miss meals. You will be notified of any additional rules as time goes on. Any questions?" asked Ryoga. No one answered.

"Ok, since there is no question, we'll go over the room assignments. Everyone has their own room but in four different wings on the second floor. When you go on the second floor, you will notice signs leading each school to their respective suites. Now that that's done with, on to the fun stuff. In your free time, you may all go to the basement where you will find all the games. I'm not going to tell you what kind of games it has there; you'll find that out yourself when you get there. One more thing, don't expect to see much of each other for the first month or so. That time will be spent with your personal trainers working on whatever skill they think you need to improve on" said Ryoma.

"Good, now that that's settled, you'll all be introduced to your personal trainers. When they call your name you are to follow them as they lead you to your room while explaining what they expect from you during training" said Nanjiroh.

Each regular was introduced to the trainers and lead out of the room one by one until it was only the Echizen family, Ryosaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei in the room.

"It seems you have everyone in order here, Nanjiroh. The boys are definitely in good hands" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"Ryoma wouldn't have left me alone if I didn't arrange for proper training for these boys. Plus I've been interested in them since they were in junior high. I can't wait to see them reach their true potential" said Nanjiroh.

"I can't wait to see how they evolve under your training Nanjiroh-san, they are after all the future of Japan's tennis" said Sakaki-sensei.

"Yes. This group of individuals will show the world that Japan is not to be underestimated" said Nanjiroh.

"Then we leave them in your hands Nanjiroh, we'll come to check on them every week" said Ryosaki-sensei. With a nod, she and Sakaki-sensei left the Echizen manor.

"This is going to be very interesting" said Ryoga as he left the room followed by Ryoma.

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I seem to be experiencing a bit of writers block, hence the short chapter. If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me so I can try and put it in. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

One month later….

The regulars were all gathered in one of the many meeting rooms of Echizen Manor. During the last month, they've been training to improve their stamina and strength. Through hard work and rigorous training, they've all been able to overcome any and all weakness due to the lack of stamina. No one is more proud of this accomplishment than Marui, who no longer have to consume cakes before matches and could play a full match without loosing a lot of his stamina. As they sat there waiting for the Echizen family to arrive, they all caught up with each other as they hardly saw each other as they hardly had time to interact with each other in the last month. They all quieted down as the Echizen family arrived along with Ryosaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei.

"We're all proud of all your accomplishments during the past month" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"You've all accomplished a lot more than we were expecting you to, both in training and in your studies" said Sakaki-sensei.

"You definitely surpassed all my expectations of you, which was pretty high. You managed to accomplish a lot in one month what I expected you to do in two" said Nanjiroh.

"That is a high praise coming from the Legendary Samurai himself" said Ryoga causing the regulars to blush with the praise.

"If you're wondering why your trainers aren't here, it's because they've left. They all accomplished what they were hired to do. Now we need to discuss what we need to do for the remaining months" said Nanjiroh.

"What do you mean?" asked Tezuka.

"Before we go into that, there's something we need to discuss first. All your teachers are impressed with your work so far. You've managed to finish all the required material for the year" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"Seriously? I thought that was all the material we needed to cover for the month?" asked Shishido.

"No. They gave you the year material so that you can do as much as you can during whatever breaks you have. They were all surprised that you finished them all. Now they want to set up days so that you can take the advancement exams" said Sakaki-sensei.

"If you passed your exams and advance, they want to set it up so that you'll be able to do the year's work here. You're all given the opportunity to remain home schooled" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"Let me get this straight. If we pass the exams, us second years will advance to third and the first years to second?" asked Marui.

"Yes" answered Ryosaki-sensei.

"Ok, set up the exam dates. It would be fun to graduate ahead of time" said Yukimura.

"Though after we pass the exams, we wouldn't start to work on the third year material" said Tezuka.

"Why not?" asked Niou.

"I think what Tezuka is saying is that we should help our kouhais with the second year materials so the can pass. Then we'll all work on the third year material together" said Oishi.

"That way, we can all graduate together" said Fuji.

"Exactly. Plus we don't want to go through a whole year separated again. It's annoying having to always worry about you'll are doing" said Atobe.

"You don't have to worry about us all the time" said Kirihara.

"With the amount of trouble you'll tend to get into, especially you Akaya, yes we do. We always have to bail you out of some sought of trouble" said Sanada.

"Ok, we'll set up the exams soon" said Sakaki-sensei.

"What about ochibi?" asked Kikumaru.

"I already finished high school, sempai" said Ryoma.

"What do you mean?" asked Inui.

"Ryoma was already finished with high school before he entered Seigaku junior high with us" said Tezuka.

"You're kidding right?" asked Momoshiro shocked.

"Nope. Both my sons are considered geniuses. They speak almost all languages fluently. They both have degrees in medicine, law and accountings and are working on others. They know just about all martial arts and how to use just about any weapons. Plus they're good chefs" said Nanjiroh while proudly looking at his sons. All the regulars were shocked speechless for a while.

"You never told me that they knew all those stuff Nanjiroh. Why did they have to know all that?" asked Ryosaki-sensei bringing everyone out of their stupor.

"Before our mother died, she made dad promise that we are well rounded. He couldn't just teach us tennis; we had to learn other sports as well. We also had to learn how to defend ourselves, because we were bound to gain enemies. Oyaji kept his promise and made sure we had every opportunity to do what we wanted to do" said Ryoma.

"As for our education, both of us wanted to explore as many different careers as we can in order to further ourselves and to be able to prepare ourselves for when we take over the family companies. Being athletes, we wanted to learn medicine incase of injuries. We learned law and accounting for when we take over the companies. I learned archeology and went exploring for a couple of years with some of our researchers, but Ryoma didn't want to learn" said Ryoga.

"Digging up fossils and raiding tombs is not my idea of a good time, Aniki" said Ryoma.

"Wait a minute. When you said that your mother made your dad promise before she died, how long ago was this?" asked Ryosaki-sensei.

"Ami died when Ryoma was two. She was in a car accident. A car collided head on with her and she died on the spot" answered Nanjiroh.

"I'm sorry to hear this Nanjiroh. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" asked Ryosaki-sensei.

"I don't know really. Maybe, I really didn't want to bring it up at the time. As time went by, I tried not to speak much about her to anyone but my sons" said Nanjiroh.

"That's understandable. Sorry for bringing it up" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"That's okay" said Nanjiroh.

"Ryoma, what were you learning while your brother learned archeology?" asked Inui changing the subject.

"I was learning psychology. That was one of the areas aniki already learned as he is 6 years older then me. Right now, we both have all the same degrees. Aniki made me learn archeology" said Ryoma.

"A year ago, I took him on a dig with me. He may not like it, but I thought it was important that he still learned it" said Ryoma.

"Why did both of you choose to learn all of that?" asked Yanagi.

"They learned all that because our family companies deals with just about every field of work and have offices in every country. They each also learned the history of every country and their cultures. They may have mastered every field as yet but they have studied them all. They chose to do that so that they would never be caught unaware in any situation" said Nanjiroh.

"What is the name of your family company?" asked Oshitari.

"One of our main is Royal Global Enterprises" said Ryoga earning gasped from a few regulars.

"Royal Global Enterprises is known as one of the biggest company world wide. A lot of companies are looking to sign contracts with that company just to say that you took interest with their company" said Atobe.

"We can talk about all this later. Let's get back to the reason that we call this meeting" said Ryosaki-sensei changing the subject.

"We do need to get back on track so we need you to pay attention. This is very important" said Sakaki-sensei.

"Do we have all your attention?" asked Ryosaki-sensei.

"Yes, sensei" chorused the regulars.

"Ok, listen carefully. I recently received a call from a friend on the tournament committee. He told me that they are planning on making the tournament completely random" said Nanjiroh.

"What do you mean?" asked Yukimura.

"They line-up for players will be chosen at random. That goes for single and for doubles pairings. Upon arriving at the tournament, each country will submit the names of the thirty-two player representing their country. Their names will then be entered in the computer. Before each match, the computer will randomly choose who will play. This way everyone, players and spectators, will always be in suspense" said Ryoga.

"With this new development, everyone must always be in top shape. We can not afford to let our guards down. For the remainder of the camp, you will be pushed beyond your limits. Not only will be training you to improve you game individually but you will also be learning to play doubles with everyone. We will be adapting all your playing styles so that you will learn to play double with anyone if chosen to" said Ryoma.

"We have to learn to play doubles with everyone in this room?" asked Kirihara.

"That's right. As we explained earlier, the pairing will be chosen at random. You have to learn how to play with each other if you don't want to loose" said Sakaki-sensei.

"Let me get this straight upfront. I don't care about whatever rivalries you or any problems you have with each other. Once you step on that court, you're all equals. I don't want to hear any smart remarks about your partners or complaints. If I do, you will all live to regret it. Understood?" asked Nanjiroh.

"Yes sir" chorused the regulars.

"That's all for today. Seeing as it's a Friday, you have the rest of the weekend off. You can choose to go visit your family if you want to. Enjoy your weekend" said Ryoga.

"Just be prepared for Monday. We would be training you personally from now on so you better be prepared. Training starts at five in the morning" said Ryoma.

"Ochibi, I've been meaning to ask you. Can you play with us at this tournament?" asked Kikumari.

"No, I can't participate in this tournament. I can only coach you this time around" said Ryoma.

"Ryoma is a professional player so he can't participate. It's against the rules. Plus, he's not a high school student. Before you ask, I sent Ryoma to junior high to make friends his own age where no one knew about him already" said Nanjiroh before they can question Ryoma.

"Enjoy your weekend boys. You're all dismissed" said Ryosaki-sensei.

"We'll see you next week when we arrive with the examiners" said Sakaki-sensei before they left.

"Ok, I think we should al take this opportunity to visit our families this weekend as we haven't seen them in a month" said Tachibana. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"We'll meet up at Kawamura's restaurant at three Sunday afternoon. That's where the bus will drop us off today and pick us up on Sunday" said Tezuka as the got up to get ready to go home.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've experienced a little writer's block and recently got a job.


	4. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
